ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Britney Leigh
Britney Leigh is a Canadian professional wrestler and a Canadian Model. Britney is mostly known for her work in TNW, and WWE ; Dreams. There, she was known for becoming the first WWE ; Dreams Women's Champion, and also a Two-Time TNW Women's Champion. She is also known for being one of the youngest professional wrestling women's champions, as she is just 20. Britney was unemployed throughout December 2007, and March 2008. The diva resumed with her Modeling work, and waited to see if she would be contacted by any e-federations. Britney signed to a written contract with ECFW on April 4, 2008. Britney is still to make her debut in ECFW, and is supposed to be in the upcoming April 9 Match Card. Britney announced her contract signing with ECFW on her Myspace and public television, and is now back into the professional wrestling scene. Extended Biography —Britney Leigh Phoenix was born in 1988 in Canada, even though both her parents were Mexican. Britney was the only child, and she was raied in a wealthy family. She went to a posh, expensive school, where she met many people like herself. Her parents weren't famous, but her dad did own allot of hotels around the world, and he did bring in allot of income to the family. Britney mostly was talented at the likes of art, music and science. Britney also took up sports such as gymnastics, if it was considered as a sport. Britney graduated fromAllen High at the age of 17. Over all the years, Britney had always liked fashion, and of-course, she always had her outfits becauseof her daddy's money. When Britney graduated, she got her degree in science, which she studied medicine and medical related. Britney's family were proud, but she was soon spotted by a photographer after she appeared on Public TV with her father, announcing the new opening of one of the biggest hotels in the world today. Britney was asked if she was inetersted in modeling, and she agreed quickly, as she could indeed see herself as an up-rising model. Her father immediately agreed to this, as he wanted his daughter to have a chance at the lime-light. Britney started her modeling career, at the age of 17, and she posed in magazines like STUFF Magazine, FHM, KING and Maxim. After finishing a Go-Go Dance in Los Angeles, Britney was asked by a man if she was ineterested in wrestling. After going over the fame, money etc., Britney accepted the offer and went to a Wrestling School. Over this, Her parents divorced and Britney's mum gained custody. Britney immediately left her mother though, as she was now 18 and she decided to live with her father, who wanted her to pursuit in her wrestling career. After spending a month in a wrestling school, Britney decided she wanted to become a manager / valet. She became a manager for allot of indy promotions, and then began her solo wrestling career. Mini Profile Real Name - Britney Leigh Phoenix Ring Name - Britney Leigh Alias - Britney ; Brit-Brit ; Britney Phoenix ; The Weapon Of Mass Seduction ; The Epitome Of Sex Appeal Age - 20 Height / Weight - 5'7" / 118 Pounds Body Type - Slim ; Athletic Alignment - Heel Hometown - Toronto, Ontario, Canada Theme Music - "Nasty Girl" - Destiny Child (Instrumental) Gimmick - Rich Snob ; High Society ; Rich Bytch Wrestling Style - Technical ; Girly Favorite / Used Moves: * Twisted Elegance (Reverse Bulldog into a splits pinning position) * Plastic Surgery (Sitout Facebuster) * A Lil'More (Jumping DDT) * Million Dollar Bytch Slap (Hard Slap) * Handspring Back Elbow Smash * Diving Moonsault * Standing Moonsault w/ Theatrics * Tornado DDT * Headscissor Takedown * Diving Hurricanrana * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Rope Aided Hurricanrana * Whirly Bird Headscisso*rs * Corkscrew Plancha * Snap Suplex * German Suplex with rolling pin * Hairpull Backbreaker * Alley Oop Bomb * Corner Handstand Headscissors * Spinning Wheel Kick * Roundhouse Kick * Tilt A Whirl Headscissors Championships Held: * WWE ; Dreams Women's Champion * DCW Women's Champion * TNW Women's Champion * GCW Women's Champion * GCW "Manager Of The Year" * GCW "Female Of The Year ECFW As of April 5, 2008, Britney Leigh signed a contract with ECFW. Not much is known, but it is said that Britney is to develop an Uber-Heel Gimmick and be involved in an angle right away. Britney is supposed to be in the upcoming ECFW Macth Card, whereshe will have her debut match. Britney made her on-screen debut, where she warned the other divas of her presence. Will Britney make it big in ECFW? IWL Britney Leigh signed with IWL, after having contract negotiations with Paul Williams, the Chairman of IWL. Britney is said to be delighted with her contract, where she will have the role of being a non wrestler, and a backstage interviewer, for IWL. Theme Music * "I Don't like You Bytch" - ?????? * "Break The Ice" - Britney Spears * "Nasty Girl (Instrumental)" - Destiny's Child Titles Held * WWE ; Dreams Women's Champion * DCW Women's Champion * TNW Women's Champion * GCW Women's Champion * GCW "Manager Of The Year" * GCW "Female Of The Year Signature Moveset '''FINISHING MOVES *''Twisted Elegance'' (Inverted Bulldog into sitting splits pin) *''Avacado Blossom'' (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) TRADEMARK MOVES * Pure Euphoria (Diving Lou Thesz Press) * Heavenly Light (Springboard Tornado DDT) * Plastic Surgery (Sitout Facebuster) * A Lil'More (Jumping DDT) * Million Dollar Bytch Slap (Hard Slap) OTHER MOVE-LIST * Handspring Back Elbow Smash * Diving Moonsault * Standing Moonsault w/ Theatrics * Tornado DDT * Headscissor Takedown * Diving Hurricanrana * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Rope Aided Hurricanrana * Whirly Bird Headscisso*rs * Corkscrew Plancha * Snap Suplex * German Suplex with rolling pin * Hairpull Backbreaker * Alley Oop Bomb * Corner Handstand Headscissors * Spinning Wheel Kick * Roundhouse Kick * Tilt A Whirl Headscissors * Handstand Heel Kick * Snapemare * Mat Slam * Spinebuster * Pendulem Backbreaker * Swinging DDT * Bronco Buster * Stink-Face * Northern Bridging Suplex Pin * Octopus Stretch * Camel Clutch * Muta Lock * Grapevine Reverse STFU * Indian Deathlock Hold * Sleeper Hold * Sleepslam * Complete Shot * Spiral Neckbreaker Personal life * Britney currently lives in Miami, Florida. * Britney has two pet cats, as-well as a toy poodle. * Britney is a only child. * Britney lives with her boyfriend, Jay Richards. * Her favorite color is teal. * Britney is nice in real life, unlike her wrestling gimmicks. * Britney is quitting wrestling in 2010, as sh wants to start a family. * Her favorite food is chocolate. * Britney has starred in several films. * Britney has starred in a video game, called Fight Night, as a ring girl, when she won the STUFF Magazine contest. * Britney's own flim, known as ''Camera....Lights...Britney!" is said to be one of the best selling films in 2008 so far. This is also the only film that Britney had starred in since it's release. Filmography * When The Sky Goes Dark (Horror - 2006) (Played - Jennifer Brooks, Mid Role) * The Story Of (Horror - 2007) Britney Leigh - Uncovered (2007) (Played - Herself, Leading Role) * InToxicated (Played - Lexie Davidson, Leading Role) * Us Against The World (2007) (Played - Krissy DiMarco, Leading Role) * Camera.....Lights...Britney! (2008) (Played - Herself, Leading Role) Media * Britney recorded her own version of "Umbrella" by Rihanna. * Britney is in the Vide Game, Fight Night, as a Ring Girl. Britney Leigh Britney Leigh Britney Leigh Britney Leigh Britney Leigh Britney Leigh